narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Aoba Yamashiro
is a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure. Personality Aoba has a very laid back and jovial personality most of the time, joking with others. He is also prone to panicking at times, but when the situation calls for it he is decisive, calm, and collected. Aoba is an honour student as well being a boastful person in private while having a more reserved demeanour in public. Appearance Aoba has dark, spiky hair and is always seen wearing red-framed sunglasses which obscure his eyes. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with flack jacket and forehead protector which is worn slightly tilted to the left. Abilities Aoba has demonstrated knowledge and aptitude in a wide cross area of techniques. He demonstrates a technique involving large numbers of crows that swarm and blind the enemy. The crows seem to be dispelled like shadow clones when struck and are used to disguise Raidō Namiashi's movements. While fighting Kakuzu, it was also shown that he is adept at taijutsu. In the anime, during the invasion of Konoha, he uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique against the Oto and Suna shinobi. He has also shown the ability to send his chakra through a medium to be used as a paralysing agent on his foe. Aoba was also able to delve into Kisame Hoshigaki's mind, though he admitted to not being as adept with this skill as Inoichi Yamanaka. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Aoba makes his début in a meeting called by the Third Hokage and the Konoha Council alongside other jōnin level shinobi discussing Hayate's death and Orochimaru's possible involvement. The Third then told them that he had the utmost trust in all of them and if the time ever came, they would assemble their strength and fight. Konoha Invasion Arc During the commencement of the invasion, Aoba is one of the shinobi able to cancel the sleep-inducing genjutsu that had been case on the people at the arena. He indentifies Kabuto, who was disguised as a Konoha ANBU as the person who had cast the genjutsu. He then engages the enemy forces alongside other shinobi. In the anime, he also uses the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to attack several of the enemy shinobi at once. He is seen with Kurenai, Kakashi and Guy after they have defeated the enemy Shinobi. He is later seen at the Third Hokage's funeral mourning his loss. Search for Tsunade Arc Aoba later appears inadvertently telling Sasuke Uchiha of Itachi Uchiha's visit to Konoha and the fact that he was after Naruto, causing Sasuke to rush from the room in search of his brother. The jōnin, who seemingly did not want Sasuke to know about this were visible aggravated with Might Guy sighing and Kurenai Yūhi calling him an idiot. After Tsunade returns to the village and accepts the title of Hokage, Aoba along with Genma are given the task of announcing her inauguration as the Fifth to the village by Koharu. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Aoba appears in Part II as a member of the Nijū Shōtai. In the anime, they are seen scoping out a known Akatsuki hideout where they encounter an associate of the organisation. They take the man into custody and then lay in wait at the hideout in the hopes that someone would show up there. With no luck on their stake-out, they later receive a message from Asuma's team and rushes to provide backup. He used his abilities to obscure Hidan and Kakuzu's field of vision giving Raidō an opportunity to attack them as well as the chance for them to get Asuma's team to safety. He then fought briefly with Kakuzu to prevent him from getting to Asuma until the Akatsuki pair retreated. He is later seen at Asuma's funeral. Adventures at Sea Arc Confining the Jinchūriki Arc In the anime, Aoba is present at the war council meeting that Tsunade convenes and is later selected as one of the shinobi sent to an isolated island in the Land of Lightning as Naruto's bodyguard. On the boat ride there he tends to a seasick Might Guy. Once Guy gets his bearings they seek out Naruto. Motoi leads them to the Falls of Truth, informing them that Naruto is there to gain control over the Nine-Tails. Guy expresses the desire to undergo the same training as Naruto so he tries to channel his inner self at the falls. Aoba jokes to Motoi that Guy's inner self probably isn't human and both are surprised when this appears to be true when a blowfish appears from the falls to face Guy. When they realise that this is only Kisame Hoshigaki, Aoba tries to stop him with his Secret Technique: Stone Needles. This only creates an easy opportunity for Kisame to absorb his chakra and Aoba collapses. When Aoba recovers he goes after Kisame, finding that he has been captured and beaten unconscious by Guy. While Yamato restrains him, Aoba reads his mind to gather information on Akatsuki. Before he can see Madara Uchiha's face, Kisame regains consciousness through sheer determination not to betray Madara and breaks free, surprising Aoba. Before they can respond Kisame commits suicide. They try to check the intel he had with him, but it is booby-trapped and they are imprisoned while a shark swims away with the intel. Aoba grows concerned that Akatsuki will come after them now that they know the island's location. Motoi tells them that this is unlikely because the island is constantly moving. Reassured, Aoba and Yamato try to keep Naruto busy by having him take a survey of the island's native animal population. When Akatsuki eventually does find the island and attacks, Aoba convinces Naruto that the explosions going on outside are actually earthquakes. Naruto is satisfied by this and goes back to his survey while Aoba and the others investigate outside. They find Kurotsuchi restraining Kabuto Yakushi. To read Kabuto's mind as was done with Kisame, Aoba approaches Kabuto on a wooden bridge created by Yamato. As he gets close, Kabuto escapes, pushes him off - causing him to get stuck in the very same restraint - and kidnaps Yamato. As the Third Tsuchikage helps Aoba get free, Aoba tries to assure him that it won't be easy to get information out of Yamato. The Tsuchikage retorts that Madara Uchiha has a very powerful dōjutsu. Aoba later marvels at the Tsuchikage as he carries the entire island to Kumogakure. Shinobi World War Arc Aoba later joins up with the Intelligence Division and reports to Inoichi Yamanaka the events that took place during the mission, to which Inoichi laments that Aoba did not have an easy time over there. Trivia * According to the databook: ** Aoba's favourite phrase is . ** His favourite foods are grated yam and yamaimo * "Aoba" means while "Yamashiro" means 'mountain castle'. References es:Aoba Yamashiro